


fanart: two fills for Fight Bingo

by AstridV



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, fight bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Industrial/Construction": Eliot fighting on a scaffold / For "Knives": Sophie, Nate, a dark alley, and a shady guy with a knife</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: two fills for Fight Bingo

For the square Industrial/Construction:  
  
(It's Eliot, he's gonna be fine, come on!)  
My Bingo line could end up kind of Eliot-heavy but I shall try to get the other characters involved as much as possible.

For the quare 'Knives':  


Okay, so my headcanon says that Eliot's been teaching his team some basic self-defense using items that happen to be at hand. Like, a designer handbag.

Also, I wanted to indulge my girl-saves-boy/Nate whump story kinks, so Sophie gets to do the fighting in this one. :) A not unrealistic scenario either, considering Nate tends to be obnoxious towards dangerous people and doesn't know to duck when someone points a weapon in his direction.

Left in the line: Knives, Mixed Sex, and Prize Fighting (that last one has to go to Eliot...)


End file.
